chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Melanin Alliance
|founded =Swim or Sink}} Biography The tributes from Districts 8 and 11 teamed up due to Kalise sharing a dark skin tone with the District 11 tributes. History Swim or Sink Kalise approaches Jay about an alliance because of their melanin, and during the conversation, Leo and Andrea join them, and the four of them agree to team up. As they finish, Eliza walks up, causing them to drop silent. Eliza asks them what they are doing, and Leo replies they are talking about how he has food poisoning and vomited all night last night, causing Eliza to get grossed out and leave. Bloodbathed Leo uses a fight as a distraction to run in, grab a large backpack and run. Andrea runs for a backpack but reaches it at the same time as Haeden, and the two fight over it. Hearing this, Jay runs over and shoves Haeden off of Andrea. He finds a knife in the backpack as he gets up, but chooses to retreat with Andrea and Leo. Nightfall Leo, Andrea, and Jay walk into a large open field, with golden grass growing a few feet tall as far as the eye can see. In the sky are portraits of Hera and Drake. Leo, realizing Kalise isn't with them, decides to return to the caves to search for her, but Andrea refuses, saying it is too dangerous. Leo leaves his supplies with Andrea and Jay, as they begin to set up a camp. Kalise walks into a foggy, mountainous area, with Tyler and Natalie's portraits in the sky. Kalise walks for a while and finds what seems to be a mineshaft. Curious, she looks down into it but sees only darkness. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and the portraits in the sky vanish. She makes a mad dash, as the ground crumbles underneath her, revealing only the same empty darkness as the mines. She barely makes it to the cave as the last bit of ground gives way, and crashes into Leo. Leo explains where they've set up camp, and starts to lead Kalise that direction. Meanwhile, in the plains, Jay and Andrea have fallen asleep, when Jay awakens to the smell of smoke. He notices that the pictures of Hera and Drake are now absent from the sky. He stands up to see the fire burning across the plains, quickly approaching the campsite. He shakes Andrea awake and tells her to run, before going for the backpack. Just as he picks up the backpack, two fireballs spring from the fire, right where Andrea was sleeping, and the other directly hitting Jay in the chest, knocking him back into the grass, which begins to ignite. Andrea hears Jay scream as he burns but seeing no way to help him, she runs into the caves. Sunrise In the caves, Kalise and Leo reunite with Andrea, who explains the fire killed Jay. She also described how to cave collapsed just as she made it back, blocking the entrance. They keep walking to find an area with rolling pastures filled with cattle. They rejoice, realizing that they have hit a jackpot. Leo kills a cow, and cook it over a small fire, and the Melanin Alliance enjoy a great feast. Call of Death In the wide-open pastures, Andrea, Leo, and Kalise disagree on where to spend the night. Andrea first suggests walking to a nearby barn, but due to Andrea's age, Kalise doesn't trust her judgment, opting to stay in the field because she didn't know if they would reach it by nightfall. Leo prefers the shelter of the barn, and heads off with Andrea, leaving Kalise alone. As night begins to fall, Kalise notices the cattle stomping their feet and glaring at her with strangely human eyes. Freaked out, she runs for the barn. As the starts to run, the heard of cattle follow, stampeding towards her. She sprints, and while she is exhausted, she manages to gain on the cattle and beat them into the barn, where she meets up with Leo and Andrea, who already had begun to rest. Feast As Leo and Kalise prepare to head to the cornucopia, Andrea refuses, saying that they can't force her to go anywhere. Kalise scoffs that Andrea can't be reasoned with, and the two decide to set off without her, leaving Andrea alone in the barn. 8 strikes and Andrea is taken by surprise when one of the cattle burst through the wall in the barn. Fearing for her life, she manages to make it out of the barn but is slammed into by another one of the cattle, knocking her to the ground. She begins running towards the caves but is intercepted a few feet away from them by a bull, who impales her through the throat, causing her to bleed profusely, as the bull drops her to the ground. The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. Leo and Kalise picking her up and taking her to the ship. The tributes are then flown back to the capitol. Category:Organizations Category:Season 1